


he say he hungry (this pussy the kitchen)

by makoharuiscanon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Room, detailed?, reader has a vagoober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoharuiscanon/pseuds/makoharuiscanon
Summary: He pulls away, looking back down at your hand in his, and tilts his head a little. “Humans are so… fragile.” You pull away a little, feeling embarrassed. Beelzebub doesn’t seem to mind, watching you intently. “Better?” he asks, but his words aren’t teasing or cruel, like some of the other demons you’ve come to meet in the last few weeks. “I’m okay,” you smile, and it’s not an empty reassurance.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	he say he hungry (this pussy the kitchen)

**Author's Note:**

> pwp set whenever mc's room was destroyed. no real spoilers after like finding out abt belphie? slightly au bc no luke here but u still find out abt lilith. it doesnt rlly matter its porn ok!! hope u enjoy

You were always something of a light sleeper. That had been the case back on the human realm, and doubly so in this new, strange environment. You weren’t scared, really, as everyone had been… welcoming enough. But some nights it was still disconcerting to wake up to still yet unfamiliar surroundings and sights. 

And sounds.

You groan, burrowing your head deeper into your borrowed pillow as Beelzebub’s soft whimpers continue to reverberate around the room. The first night with your temporary roommate you had ignored the distressed sounds, eyeing him slightly worriedly at breakfast the next day. But he had seemed fine, if slightly groggy, and scarfed down the morning meal with as much vigor as any other day. To make matters more difficult, you both had stumbled upon Lilith’s old bedroom later on that day. He told you somberly about both his sister and Belphegor, and you had to bite your tongue not to tell him the truth about his twin. The mood after that was tense and kind of depressing, so you had decided not to bring it up with him. 

That, as it seems, was a mistake. 

You huff, scooting up in bed and tossing the comforter to the side, shivering at the cold air. Reaching for your DDD on the nightstand, you turn the flashlight on, blinking around at the vast bedroom. You could distantly make out the couch Beel was occupying, and following the sounds of his whines you managed to find him without - major - injury. 

“Beel,” you mutter, crouching down and setting your DDD facedown on the ground. “Beeeeel,” you sleepily drawl, reaching out to shake his shoulder slightly. His eyebrows furrow in his sleep, and he twitches slightly at your touch. You give him a light shove, only to shriek in surprise at the sudden tight grip around your wrist. Your eyes begin to water at the pain, and you struggle in vain, glancing up in alarm at Beelzebub. He glares down at you for a moment, sat up looking disheveled and poised to strike on the couch. Now it’s your turn to whimper, looking up pleadingly at him, and you swallow thankfully as his eyes light up in recognition. 

“Ah!” he releases your wrist as fast as he had snatched it up, his mouth turned down in an apologetic frown. He says your name and trails off, as if confirming your identity, and you bring your arm to your chest hesitantly. 

“I-I’m sorry, Beel,” you start, running your fingers over your bruising skin, “I didn’t mean to startle you, you just, were um…” you glance away nervously, caught off guard from the unexpected situation. Beelzebub slowly shakes his head, running a hand through his messy orange hair. 

“...no, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He holds out his large palm, looking at you with wide, guilty eyes. You weren’t really one to lie, so you nod slightly, offering up your injured hand. He closes his fingers around it gently, and you marvel slightly at the sheer difference in his touch now. Beelzebub hums, coaxing your arm closer to his face. He leans down a bit more, shifting so his legs hang off the ledge of the couch. He softly presses his lips to your pulse point, his eyes locking with yours, and your breath hitches slightly. His lips are plush against your skin, slightly chapped and a little sticky with sleep, and something about the motion makes your face heat up.

He pulls away, looking back down at your hand in his, and tilts his head a little. “Humans are so… fragile.” You pull away a little, feeling embarrassed. Beelzebub doesn’t seem to mind, watching you intently. “Better?” he asks, but his words aren’t teasing or cruel, like some of the other demons you’ve come to meet in the last few weeks. You meet his gaze, see the concern in his eyes, the way he’s gnawing his bottom lip in between his teeth worryingly. 

“I’m okay,” you smile, and it’s not an empty reassurance, the warmth you feel deep in your bones soothing any lingering pains. You remember why you woke him up in the first place, and now it’s your turn to look questioningly at him. “Are you? Okay, that is?” Beelzebub’s face falls a little, and the sight makes something twist inside your chest. 

“Ah… was I making noises?” he asks ruefully, the light coming from your DDD illuminating his face up just enough to see his cheeks turn pink. 

“It’s okay!” you hurry to say, standing up from your position on the floor to sit next to him on the couch. You plop down, crossing your legs and scooting closer to him, peering up at him from where he’s trying to cave in on himself. “Really. I was just.” Beel turns his head some, meeting you head on, and you almost forget what you were going to say. “Worried.”

Beelzebub shakes his head, almost absentmindedly, bringing his legs up to wrap his arms around his knees. It’d maybe be funny in a different context, seeing this monster of a man curled up like a big dog still thinking he’s a puppy. But the vulnerability and shame emanating from him is anything but humorous, and your heart aches a little. 

“S’just nightmares. I used to get ‘em when Belphie was around too, but,” his head falls back, lolling towards you, and you settle your side against the back of the couch. “Worse without him here. I really miss him.” Beel’s voice wavers a little, and you find yourself snuggling closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. You can hear his sharp intake of breath, and you hold your own for a moment, before he relaxes and leans back on you. You reach out, seeking his hand, and he sighs contently, clasping your fingers together. You feel a little… bold, not usually one to initiate such contact with others, but it feels nice. And you want Beel to feel nice, too. 

“You wanna talk about it?” you broach the subject softly, trying not to feel disappointed at the shake of his head. 

“Not right now,” he murmurs, nosing at your hair. “This is good. You just being here makes me feel better.” Your heart thumps in your chest, and you pray to Diavolo he can’t hear it. 

“I’m glad,” you look up, smiling brightly at him, and his lips quirk upwards, pressing your foreheads together. His hand squeezes yours, and his eyes flicker from staring into your own to back down to your lips. You swallow, pulse racing, and lean in a little, reveling in the way his eyelids become heavy. “Is this… okay?” you whisper, throat suddenly tight, and Beelzebub’s nodding, soft breaths hot against your mouth. His lips against your own are warm, heating your whole body up. The pressure is light, and you sigh against him, coaxing him in further. The soft sounds of your kisses fill your ears, and it makes you hum, pressing more impatiently against him. Beel releases a heavy breath through his nose, tongue hot and wet and hesitant against your lips. You meet him, and it’s a little comical how much bigger his tongue is compared to yours. The thought has your lower stomach filling with something like butterflies, and you clench your thighs together subconsciously. Beel pulls away first, face flushed, and he glances down at where your knees are resting on his thighs. 

“You-,” he cuts himself off, licking his lips, and clears his throat. You blink, still a little starstruck, before your own face begins to heat up. 

“Oh. You can-?,” 

“Yeah. I’m. I-,”

“I’m sorry! Oh- my God,” you scramble, uncrossing your legs and quickly tucking them underneath you, tucking your hair behind your ear anxiously. Beelzebub’s rising, face nearly as bright as his hair, waving his hands slightly in appeasement. 

“No, I,” he gulps, and studying him closer you recognize a certain gleam in his eye he only gets when he’s particularly ravenous. “...I like it.”

You begin to ache a little more urgently, now. “Ah. Well. Cool.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, almost awkward, before he licks his lips again. “Can I,” he glances towards your wrist, hidden self-consciously behind your other arm. “Can I make it up to you?” 

You feel like you just got the wind knocked out of you. “If- if you want to?” it comes out like a question but you really, really-

“...do you want me to?” he asks, looking regretful now, and you quickly nod.

“Yes, I- I just, you totally don’t have to! I mean,” he cuts your rambling off, shyly shaking his head. 

“Mm-mm. I want to.” 

“Then I… definitely want you to.” you laugh breathlessly, a little nervous, watching this huge demon slide off the couch and sink to his knees filling you with an indescribable satisfaction. He directs you gently, twisting you around so that your calves hang off the sofa. Your pajama pants ride up your legs a little, and he swipes his thumb against the exposed skin. 

“Soft,” Beel mutters, and you resist the urge to yank him closer with your legs. His hands trail up, making your skin feel ultra sensitive underneath the soft fabric. You moan softly, causing his head to snap up in surprise. His pretty purple-red eyes darken a little, and you sink further down on the couch a little. 

“Please,” you beg, a little desperate, wet and squirmy, and Beelzebub nods frantically. 

“Anything,” he says your name, pants already halfway off now, taking your underwear along with it. “Anything you want.” 

“Ah- ha,” you whine, eyes following the wet stain on your underwear as he sets tosses them a little impatiently to the side. Beelzebub lifts your hips up, moving in closer, lips skimming across your inner thighs. He breathes in deeply, escaping his mouth in a huff, and whimpers a little. Your hips jerk upwards, pussy aching for his touch, and cry out when his tongue swipes flat against you. He lets out another breath, hot against your clit, and you grind up against his lips. He presses in deeper, tongue snaking out to delve inside you, wriggling up against your walls before he’s laving it against your folds again. You shudder, hands seeking purchase in his hair, pulling it taut. 

Beelzebub groans, quiet and hungry. He envelops your clit, humming slightly, the vibrations sending spasms up your body. You squeal a little, pulling him in closer to you by his hair. His tongue laps hotly at you, the obscene noises arousing you more than you thought physically possible. You’re tingling all over, muscles tensed, stomach tight, and you can’t help but cry out again. He pulls back from you with a curse, so soft you’re not sure you heard it,- but then he’s laying sloppy kisses against you, sucking at your hole and getting as much out of you as he can. His tongue dives in and out of your entrance and you whine, heels pressing incessantly against his back. You don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before, and you just keep getting wetter and wetter, and Beel’s face is soaked and-

“M’close,” you force out, grinding into him, and his nose brushes your clit when he jerks his head up to look at you. His eyes are a little dazed, mouth wet with spit and everything else. He looks like a mess, and you feel like one too, and you want to kiss him so badly. Your desire to cum outweighs it a little more, though. You yank on his hair again, and he whines, so much differently from his pained sleep-addled ones, and you want to imprint the sound into your brain so you never forget it.

He puts his mouth back on you, tongue out, slack-jawed and expectant, and you take a fistful of his hair and grind him harshly into you. His fingers are digging into your hips, thumbs pressing painfully into your ass, but the pain is good, and he brings you in as close as he can to sloppily eat at you. His mouth covers your clit again, tongue incessant, and when he hums this time your thighs shake and your heels hug his back and you cum so hard your vision goes white. 

You ride it out a little, energy sapped, and Beel laps at you in the aftermath, cleaning you up and not wasting a drop. You slouch against the cushions behind you, feeling him set your legs back down. Distantly, you recognize he’s putting your pants back on, maneuvering you easily when necessary until they’re snug against you in their rightful place. 

You’re both still catching your breath, but when your eyes meet again, you summon the remaining amount of energy left in you to drag him in for a kiss. He’s hard against your leg, and you moan softly, eyes lidded, and shift yourself to press against him a little harder. He whimpers, humping against you involuntarily, and you hush him, encouraging him with a slight pull of the hair. Beel’s head falls against your neck, sweaty against you, and the feel of his hidden cock hot against you behind his pants makes you wet again. 

A few more rubs against you and he’s cumming with a groan, teeth sinking into you between your shoulder and neck, and you hiss. He pulls his hips away, sensitive, and huffs against you, teeth releasing your skin. Beelzebub’s hands trail up your body, before he’s lifting you up and settling you against the sweet cool of his bedsheets. He tucks himself in beside you, spooning you, and it’s a little uncomfortable, both of you a little wet and slimy and sweaty, but you like it. 

There’s no need for words, really, at least not right now, and the heat of Beel’s big body against you has you remembering just how tired you are. The demon’s stomach rumbles a little behind you, and you sleepily giggle, only barely remembering your forgotten DDD left on the floor before you’re drifting off to sleep.

Beelzebub, unsurprisingly, doesn’t have another nightmare that night.

**Author's Note:**

> not finished w the obey me! storyline im on chap 16 atm but fun fact my mc's original name was lilith before i changed it after finding out. u know what. anyways ty for reading! hope u enjoyed


End file.
